Loras and Olyvar
by sghazalifard
Summary: What if Margery wouldn't have interrupted the boys. SPOILER TO SEASON 5 EPISODE 1. M/M Minors please don't even think about clicking on this story.


**Disclaimer: George.R. and HBO own the characters and some of the plot at the beginning.**

**A/N-1: The italic part is exactly the script from the series. If you don't like slash I suggest you to not read this and if you are a minor, please stop right now and don't read this. **

**A/N-2: SPOILER ALERT… SPOILER TO SEASON 5 EPISODE 1.**

"_It looks like Dorne." Olyvar said while caressing a birthmark on Loras' thigh. "It doesn't." Loras answered. Olyvar snorted a laugh and while touching the mark, said "It does. That's the… that's the Sunspear bit right there and that's where the mountains are and over here is…is Sunsnake? Stonespear?" "Sandstone." Loras told him. Olyvar smiled and said "Yes. Yes,Sandstone." He kissed his fingers and put on Loras' thigh "Just there" Loras looked at Olyvar "Fine" and leaned towards Olyvar and kissed him "It's Dorne."_

"_We should go there" Olyvar said when Loras pulled back "I think we would have a lovely time, judging by my experience." His face few inches from Loras' face. "That would be wonderful; Dorne, Highgarden. Anywhere but here." Loras said and kissed Olyvar again and straddled his laps._

Loras pulled back a little and said "If you had a loving experience, why don't you show it to me, Olyvar?" a smirk hanging on his lips. "With pleasure my lord." Olyvar said and pushed Loras down on the bed and lied between his spread legs, their dicks touching. "What do you want me to do?" Olyvar said between kisses he was giving Loras' torso. Loras threw his head back and let Olyvar to plant kisses over it and said "Whatever you want, I'm all yours."

Olyvar smiled down at Loras and let his hand roam over his body and over his semi-hard penis but didn't waste any time on it, instead he passed his penis and balls all together and touched Loras' tight entrance. "I never get how you keep your hole this tight, even after our constant fucking." Olyvar said amused. Loras let a little laugh out and said "You know I like your dirty talking but I would really love it if you just skip it and go for the real thing." "As you wish." Olyvar said and pushed two of his fingers in Loras.

Loras moaned and arched his back. "Put your legs on my shoulders" Olyver said "I can't move like this." Loras obeyed and put his legs over Olyvar's shoulders. Olyvar pulled out his fingers and pushed them in again, and kept doing that. Loras squeezed his calves to Olyvar's head and gasped "More" Olyvar pulled his fingers out but instead of two, entered four fingers in to Loras and jabbed on his prostate.

Loras grabbed Olyvar's face and brought him down for a kiss. Olyvar took Loras' bottom lip between his teeth and pulled, it made the knight to moan again. "I'm going to fuck you now, hard. I'm not going to use any salve or oil; just your natural wetness." Olyvar breathed into Loras' ear. "Do it already" Loras cried.

Olyvar took out his fingers and cupped Loras' face and kissed him hard and said "Turnover." Loras flipped on his stomach. Olyvar grabbed his hips and guided his dick inside the knight. He didn't let him to adjust to his dick and started moving hard and fast and was jabbing on his sweet spot continuously. This made the Tyrell heir to squirm under him.

Olyvar bit Loras's nape and that simple gesture made Loras come without even touching himself. Olyvar felt his lover's ass tighten around him but he was far from coming, he sat on his knees and pulled Loras' limp body up with him. Loras let his head fall on Olyvar's shoulder and nipped on his jaw. Olyver turned and started to kiss the knight while thrusting in him. Loras pulled away from the kiss and pushed himself away from Olyvar. Olyvar gave him a quizzical glare and received a mischievous smirk from the delicate knight. Loras pushed Olyvar on the mattress and carefully sat on his still very hard dick and started to bounce on him.

Olyvar looked at the boy above him, his beautiful, curly hair, his delicate and feline-like body and his flawless skin. He really liked this boy, he wished they could run away to Dorne or Highgarden or wherever they desired and be together forever, far from happening in the capital.

Loras looked down and saw that his lover's thoughts were somewhere else. He stilled his movement "What are you thinking about?" he asked. Olyvar smiled at him and sat up and hugged Loras and pecked his lips "I was thinking that how a beautiful man like you should be away from this cursed city. You should be somewhere that you could be cherished." Loras smiled at him and whispered "Maybe someday you can take me away from this dark city and take me somewhere else." He pecked Olyvar's lips "But right now why don't you come inside me and make me happy for now?"

Olyvar kissed Loras again and pushed him back on the bed and thrusted hard in to his warmth. Loras tightened his ass around Olyvar and it was enough for the man to come. He didn't stop thrusting in or kissing Loras while emptying himself in that sweet body. When he was thoroughly spent, he pulled out and rolled to his back and pulled Loras with him. It took just seconds for lovers to fall asleep.

Outside Loras' room, the queen-to-be and his sister Margery had listened to the whole happening of inside; she sighed and pulled her eyebrows in to a frown, she had to do something for his brother, he sacrificed a lot for her, even let the love of his life to marry her. She had to plan something and it should be fast. He sighed again, turned on her heels and walked towards the dining room. She made the king to wait enough.

A/N-3: I hope you enjoyed this. I practically yelled at Margery when she interrupted the boys and as OUT magazine said "She could wait 5 minutes"… anyway I love Loras a lot (actually I love Finn Jones more. And if you follow my HP stories, I will update them in a very near future, I promise.


End file.
